What the?
by mcazevedo
Summary: Read what happens when our favorite turtles meet the Planet Express crew!
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I should be working on "I can´t remember" but this tiny plot bunny appeared right in front of me and I just couldn´t let it go away. **

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own TMNT, Futurama, the new "What If" machine and/or you.

Our story happens in the calm city of New York… Wait a second! Did I just write calm? I wanted to say crazy or noisy but right now, that doesn´t matter so, let´s get back to the story…

9th May 2010, New York, Present Day

In the depths of NYC, our favorite family of mutants is relaxing in their lair. Leonardo was meditating, Splinter was making tea, Donatello was building some stuff, Raphael was breaking the stuff that Donatello built and Michelangelo was…hey! Where the shell is Michelangelo?

"If the guys find out that I´m here, I´m so dead" Mikey thought to himself. He was in Steve´s comic book store but Sensei had forbid him and Raph of going outside the lair because of what happened last week.

~_Flashback~_

"_Mickey do ya know if a Foot can fly?" Raph asked. They had captured a Foot Ninja at the top of the Empire State Building. Boredom+Raph+Mikey=Huge Disaster._

"_Geez Raph, I don´t know. Let´s find out!"Mikey responded sarcastically and you probably know what happened next._

_~…~_

"Hi Steve! Did you already receive the last issue of Justice Force?" Mikey asked excitedly to the old man.

"Of course I did Michelangelo! I already read it and I think you´re going to love it!" Steve replied and opened a box full of comics. The turtle quickly grabbed the book, looked at the cover and hugged Steve. The turtle´s disguise was almost uncovered.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I can´t believe that the Turtle Titan appears in a comic book!" Mikey screamed in joy and left the store dancing.

"You forgot to pay! Ah, never mind, since it´s for you, it´s free!" the man yelled but Mikey didn´t hear him.

…

28th August 3010, New New York, the Future

"Good news everyone! I´ve improved the "What If" machine!" Professor Farnsworth bellowed from his lab. He´s the chief of a small delivery company called "Planet Express" but he´s also a scientist.

Fry and Bender were on the couch, watching TV and drinking Slurm (yeah I know, that thing tastes like slug´s poo! Well, that´s probably because it´s made of slug´s poo). Suddenly, captain Turanga Leela appeared, turned off the TV and said:

"Didn´t you hear the Professor? Get up you lazy scum!"

"Calm down Meat Bag! We´re coming!" Bender stated, in his normal rude way. He and Fry slowly got up from the couch and went to the lab.

"Hurray! Free lunch!" Doctor Zoidberg screamed and grabbed Fry´s half empty bottle of Slurm.

A lot of crappy and brilliant inventions were in the Professor´s lab, like the Smell-O-Scope, the Death Clock and the Cool-O-Meter. Mmm…forget the brilliant part, they´re just crappy.

"Now, pay attention. This new version of the "What If" machine. It´s really dangerous because everything you imagine will become real. Alright, who´s first?" the Professor asked calmly.

"Oh me, me, me! Please pick me!" Fry yelled. The Professor looked at him and responded:

"Okay, but only if you don´t ask something stupid"

Everyone rolled their eyes when P.F. said that.

"I´ll ask what would happen if I met the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" Fry said.

"The WHAT?" everyone yelled and Fry explained:

"You don´t know who are the TMNT!? They´re just the coolest super-heroes ever! They fight crime, they eat lots of pizza and they make lame jokes!"

Fry grabbed the machine and when he asked his wish, a black hole that led to another dimension appeared right in front of them. Of course that they all immediately entered in it.

…..

Michelangelo decided to read his book before he went home because probably when he gets there, Splinter will confiscate it. He went to Central Park because it was a peaceful and quiet place. The turtle sat on a bench, opened his book and started reading the first page but then…

"WHOAAAAAA!" *CRASHH*

That scream and that crashing sound that Mike heard was the Planet Express crew screaming and landing on a tree.

"Watch out you bunch of morons! I´m more valuable than all of you together!" Bender shouted and grabbed a cigar. Michelangelo thought to himself:

"It´s impossible! It´s those guys from Futurama! What the shell are they doing here?"

Fry looked around and he saw that at least they were at the right place. Now, he only needed to find an open manhole or a green guy wearing a trench coat and a hat. BINGO! He saw a guy just like that hidden in a nearby bush.

The turtle went close to them and inquired:

"Dudes and dudette, are you okay?"

Fry looked closely to the turtle and started yelling like a school girl:

"OMFG! You´re Michelangelo! You´re like, my favorite character!"

"And you´re Fry right? Dude you´re totally awesome! I love the radical things that you and Bender do! You´re hilarious!" Mikey told him.

Leela got up and kicked Fry´s ass. She was really angry.

"Fry where are we? How can we return to our world?" Leela inquired the scared human but then, Michelangelo told her:

"Don´t worry. Come with me. I´m sure that Sensei knows what to do" he barged a manhole and the others followed him.

**TBC…**

**Yeah, I know, this story sucks but what can I say? I´m only 13! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say thanks to all the people that had interest in reading my story. I´m sorry to not have published a new chapter this weekend but my laptop had a virus or something like that. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own anything! Only my strange imagination…

"This place stinks!" Bender said. He was irritated because he had just drunk his last beer.

"That´s because this is a sewer you moron!" Leela remarked. They walked a few more miles until they arrived at the turtle´s house. Fry´s jaw dropped.

"Wow! I can´t believe in what I´m seeing! This is the best day of my life, next to the day that I went to the future, of course" Fry said. He was so happy that he made everyone else sick.

"Guys come here! You won´t believe who I found!" Michelangelo yelled excitedly. Leonardo and Raphael came out of the dojo and Donatello came out of his lab. Master Splinter was already there.

"Professor Honeycutt! Is it really you?" Don asked when he saw Bender. The robot responded:

"Of course not! My name´s Bender! Even in the 21st century, robots are discriminated! Hey! Do any of you, scum bags have beer?" Bender questioned but before anyone could answer, he went to the fridge and grabbed a can of the said drink.

"That´s ma beer ya piece of junk!" Raph yelled in his usual Brooklyn accent. He punched the robot but since Bender was made of metal, the only thing he did was hurting his own hand. Bender laughed evilly.

"Raphael! You told me that you had quit drinking a few months ago! And Michelangelo you were supposed to be grounded! Instead of a month, you will not leave this house for at least three months!" the wise rat shouted. Leo and Don chuckled.

"Bros and Sensei, I want you to meet Fry, Bender, Leela, Professor Farnsworth and Doctor Zoidberg" Mikey informed and pointed at each one of them. The turtles and the rat looked at the creatures in disbelief.

"It´s a pleasure to meet you my name´s Donatello and these are Raphael, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Master Splinter" Don informed.

"No way! You´re from that show! What was its name? Futurama!" Leo stated. He didn´t like to admit it, but he liked to watch Futurama. He wanted to live in a world like that someday. It´s true that he and his brothers lived in the future for a year but he wanted to live there for rest of his life. Plus, he thought that Leela was hot. She was strong, she was smart and she had nice curves! What more could a turtle want?

Donatello was observing the Professor and Zoidberg. He thought that the Professor´s inventions were brilliant and that Zoidberg would be an interesting specimen to study…and to dissect.

"May I ask you why you are here?" Splinter asked to the Planet Express crew.

"Well, Fry asked to the What If machine what would happen if he met you. This is probably the result" Farnsworth explained and stretched his arms.

"The What If machine? You must tell me how you built it" Donatello asked and the Professor looked at the ground, ashamed. He had forgotten how to build it.

"I can´t. I forgot. Now how will we go to our world?" Professor said. He was really sad.

Suddenly, the roof of the lair started falling. Everyone started running until they found an open manhole. They opened it and went outside. Fortunately, it was very dark. Out of the blue, a voice said:

"After all these years, I finally found you! MUAHAHAHA!"

"Could it be him? This day´s just getting better" Fry whispered.

**Wow! I finished this chapter! And it´s as horrible as the other one that I wrote! I don´t care if you didn´t like it but please review!**


End file.
